Wanna Say Yes
by XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx
Summary: Avoiding is not the best answer.
1. Oh My God

_Title: Wanna Say Yes_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I bolded that for a reason. I don't own South of Nowhere or it's characters. I just own the wacky and weird situations that the characters will be getting into._

_Summary: Spencer and Ashley have known eachother for longer than they could remember, but what when something unnatural happens? At a young age, they can't really understand anything but fun and games. Well, at least Spencer._

_**A/N note**: I just wanna thank anybody who's reading because with you guys, this story wouldn't be anything. It really makes me happy that ya'll get up, come on this, and even sometimes review. That just makes me smile so big and proud. Thankies to all of you! Your all amazing and I LOVE YOU!__

* * *

_

"Oh, Ashley, stop procrastinating."

"Stop using big words I can't understand, Spencer."

"Dude, do your homework."

"But this homework is not the shit. And whatever is not the shit, is literally shit."

"Whatever, Ash. Do your homework."

"But I was-"

"Do your homework! You know damn well that Miss Wilson gonna fail you if you don't pass the classes this year, and she also hates you so she might just lower your grades even if you do pass."

"Wow, Spence, thanks for the loving support. And watch the language young lady, your only seventeen."

"Uh, hey, your the same age as me, and you just said the word 'shit' like, four times."

"That's three to you."

"Ashley! Stop procrastinating me!"

"I am not!"

"Yes-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yes-huh!"

This is Spencer Carlin and Ashley Davies. They vowed to be best friends from life to death and have never been in anything without eachother. The only thing that they probably do alone is go to the bathroom. Yes, they're tight. They probably would even kill for each other if it wasn't illegal.

Spencer Carlin, got straight A's in school, is on the cheerleading team, the homecoming comitee, and is the daughter of a social worker/supporting dad, Authur Carlin, and a doctor/over-protective mom, Paula Carlin. Sister of an asshole, Glen Carlin, and a loving brother, Clay Carlin. Basically, Spencer was your regular goodie two shoes blonde. Until Ashley said she was going to corrupt her.

Ashley Davies, got straight ABC's in school, hates the cheerleading team (not including Spencer), made most of the the homecoming comitee quit, and was the daughter of legendary-rock sensation, Raife Davies and model Christine Davies. Half sister of Kyla Woods, who was presented to her at the age of fifteen. They didn't get along very well, but they still loved each other.

"I remember when we were at lunch and you got sick and threw up all over Madison's purse. AND Madison. Oh, that was funny, her face was SO red, she looked like a tomato!"

"Can you please not remind me of that day? I got enough vision of that and my undigested lunch." Spencer looked pale, and that only made Ashley guffaw harder.

"Well, 'meber when your jean shorts got caught in the door and ripped it? You had to wear my jacket all day," Spencer quickly said, Ashley's laugh dying down, and her face went a deep red.

"Whatever..."

"HA! Owned!"

"Your so immature."

"Says the girl who still watches Sonny with a Chance."

"Do your homework, bimbo." Spencer rolled her eyes and continued at her homework anyway, writing away about Stars and how they relate to something..._To me, they relate to Ashley. So bright, and so free at night._ Before her pencil broke for the fifth time.

"Fuckingpencilshit...," Spencer grumbled, but yelped when she felt a swift slap at the back of her head.

"Language, Spencer!," Ashley said while grinning and glaring at her with playful eyes.

"Okay, that's it." Spencer threw down her pencil and jumped onto Ashley, pinning the brunette's wrists down. Ashley looked everywhere, then looked up to find Spencer sitting on her in a rather 'unique' position.

"Ashley Davies has been a very bad girl and needs to be punished," Spencer whispered as she grasped Ashley wrists with one hand and the other floating until it stopped right at her hips. If this was an anime show, Ashley's eyes would be wider than the universe.

Her hips are ticklish. Some of you might be thinking 'Best friends should never act that, it's over the limits' but if you did not see above, Ashley and Spencer are really, really, really close.

"Hey, Spencer, not that I don't feel the need to pin you down and talk all naughty to you right now too, but I think there's something crawling on my foot." The blonde twisted around -causing an friction against Ashley's netherlands, but she didn't know- and immediately jumped off the girl.

Ashley looked down to her foot and tensed up, trying to make no move. A wierd looking beatle-thing was crawling on her foot; it was red and white all over.

"Ash, don't move. It might bite."

The bug crawled all around on the brunette's foot until it was on top of her ticklish toe, Ashley holding in giggles. "Don't move, Ashley!," Spencer hissed. Ashley relaxed until a sharp pain was felt going through her toe, and looked down to see the bug clenching down on her skin.

She yelped and shook her foot, and the bug flyed off, lading on the floor. Spencer grabbed Ashley's slipper. "Don't use that one! Those are my favorite sandals!" Spencer rolled her eyes and threw the sandals back in the closet and took an old converse.

"Better?"

"Yeah, use that," Ashley mumbled while looking at the red mark on her toe. Spencer slapped down on the bug, and frowned when she looked at bottom of the sandal. "It's insides are yellow and green."

"Like the color of lemon and lime? That's revolting."

"I know, right?"

"I'm never drinking Sprite again."

"Spence, this thing hurts... And it's starting to itch." Ashley found it very difficult to scratch her toe, grunting in frustration and falling back onto the sheets.

"Ash, don't scratch it. Stay there while I call your mom." Spencer dialed Ashley's mom while Ashley felt a wave of sickness rush over her. "Spencer, this thing is turning purple... And I feel sick to my stomach."

Spencer put her hand to Ashley forehead. "Damn, Ash, your literally burning up. Okay, just stay down, I don't want you to puke all over my new Hannah Montana sheets." Ashley grinned slightly to herself at the thought of Spencer's obsession with Miley. It was a cute and annoying childhood irk that Spencer picked up after she was eight. Never died down.

All of Ashley's world was turning now, and then, there was just black all around her.

* * *

"Ashley, please wake up... Please..." The brunette's eyes popped open at the sound of her best friend's pleading voice. She looked next to her and saw her red-eyed friend with rose-tinted cheeks and a pink nose. Ashley sat up and leaned her head back, closing her eyes again.

"Spencer, don't cry. I hate it when you cry," Ashley mumbled. Spencer sniffled and scooted closer next to the brunette, laying her head on Ashley shoulder.

"Don't scare me like that, Ash. Really, you've been passed out for like, three hours." Spencer's voice was all hoarse, and soft, and it made Ashley wanna cry too. But instead, she just shifted closer to Spencer.

"While I'm okay now. And you just need to not worry about... my toe." Ashley looked down at her foot and saw that one thing stuck out from all of the scene: The giant red bump on her foot.

"Holy crap, that thing's bigger than the zit you had on your-"

"Ashley, I thought we agreed to never speak of that again? You were the only one I was comfortable with about popping it..."

"Yeah, like I wouldn't die to see it again." Spencer's face flushed a deeper red as her blue eyes cast down at her nails. It was comments like that from Ashley made her feel ecstatic inside.

"Whatever, let's just get this thing popped and then you'll ask your mom if she can do anything about it."

"We're not popping it." Ashley raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"And why is that?"

"Because it can get more infected than it already is, Ashley."

"What do you mean 'more infected than it already is'?"

"It means that that spider-beetle thing was probably probably poisonous and your infected," Spencer murmured while examining Ashley's toe. She poked it and the brunette hissed and hauled her foot back.

"It hurts, Spence. No doctor Spencer. Kay?" The words 'Doctor Spencer' had put so many X-rated images in Spencer's head, her own mind could be a porn site dedicated to her playing doctor with just Ashley.

"Fine. But if you get another nasty fever like that I'm giving you Tylenol."

"Mmkay... Spencer?"

"Hm?"

"Can you pin my hair up really quick?"

"Why?" Spencer asked while getting on her knees and using the scrunchy on her wrist to tie the curly, messy locks up. "I'm about to throw up, and I don't want to scar you again by watching me as I hurl my guts out."

The blonde backed away, finished with Ashley's hair, as the brunette walked slowly into the bathroom. "Take your tim, Ash." The only response Spencer got was the sound of a toilet.

Spencer was staring at her ceiling; there were glow in the dark stars on it. After Ashley had barfed for at least half-an-hour, she crawled next to Spencer and fell asleep within minutes.

Ashley was so many things. The first thing a person that knew her well would say 'A bad-ass girl who knows who to live it up when she can.' But Spencer would merely say 'My best friend who is full of surprises.' Ashley is really full of surprises. Like the time she offered Spencer a one-thousand dollar card to her favourite shoe store. Of course, Spencer didn't want to take it, but gave in when Ashley whispered in her ear 'Take the card, Spence, for me.'

That's what pissed her off sometimes. She wasn't suppose to feel these feelings about her best friend. She was straight and she had no right to look at Ashley in that kind of way. And although she repeated that to herself almost everyday, it never fully sunk in.

Spencer sighed heavily; She was tired of it and wished and prayed that she could say it. But she can't. There would be too many problems and complications, and then there was that one thought where Ashley would just leave her to rust in shame. That's what scared her.

Spencer then noted that it was probably three in the morning, and closed her eyes. She realized that just closing her eyes had taken loads of weight off her body, but then, it wasn't a metaphor; Her eyes opened slowly and widened bigger than Fat Albert.

Ashley Davies was floating.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

_So this is my new story. I will be finishing Trading Places shorty, and I hope to let this one be a little more longer. Hope you like it and I'll see you the next update! Btw, Gabby Christain is going be appearing on the show 'House' ya know, the one about surgery and love? Ya, that one and I hope you watch it! Byeeee! _


	2. I Believe I Can Fly

_Title: Wanna Say Yes_

_Rating: U for... Uh-veryone._

_Disclaimer: I don't own South, and really, who owns them now? I just would like to know, because if it's still Tom Lynch's, he needs to give it to me, cause he's doing nothing with the show as far I know._

_Summary: Ashley. Spencer. Very weird happenings._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Spencer is dreaming. She was dreaming. Ashley is not floating. Ashley isn't floating and Spencer is just dreaming. She tried the old pinch trick. She felt something, alright. Humans do not float.

Maybe it's the cranberry juice she drunk. That stuff did not agree with her stomach afterwards. Her breathing was in little, short takes now, watching Ashley float her way up until she gently bumped the ceiling.

She tried to form words, but she was still in shock. People don't float never float unless they're in water. Not in the air. When her tongue gained some sense to move again, she spoke.

"Guh..." Okay, that obviously didn't come out right. She tried again. "Ashley..." The brunette groaned a little and moved her arm out to pull the non-existent covers over her. She tried again and muttered. "Spence, gimme the covers and stop hogging them all the time." Ashley groggily opened one eye and took a look around.

"Spence, when did you change your floorboard to the ceiling's color?," Then Ashley took a really good glance around herself, and went out on a limb and guessed she was in the air. Spencer jumped a little as the silence was cracked by the loud shriek that Ashley gave.

"Spencer! Get me down from here!" Ashley's arms flared everywhere as she tried not to run into something.

"Ashley, relax!"

Ashley gave her an irritated look as she flopped onto her back, still flailing all around the air. "Spencer, how can I relax if I'm floating in the fucking air?" Spencer knew Ashley got nervous when she was high up. Even on a ladder, the brunette had to climb down uncountable times. The curly headed girl kept on banging herself against the ceiling as she moved her arms.

"Ashley, just relax and maybe you'll float down." Ashley huffed and closed her eyes, trying to relax. She felt her stiffness fade and sighed. She then felt the weightless air, and next, the pain on her bottom.

"'Ashley, relax' You said, 'Maybe you'll float down' You said! Now I'm dreaming and my ass hurts."

"Ash, I don't think we're dreaming." Ashley looked at Spencer like she knew everything, and stood up. "Okay Spencer, I know I'm dreaming, I have dreams like this all the time."

"You do?" Ashley rolled her eyes. "Yahh, but they mostly just have you, me, and Aiden sitting around somewhere watching One Tree Hill." Spencer's world kind of sunk a little at the mention of Aiden's name. She tried to admire Ashley's relationship with Aiden but with the emotion that she felt with the brunette, it was very difficult.

"Yeah, Back to the point, Ash." She really didn't want to discuss Ashley's dreams if Aiden were in them. "Ashley, I know for a fact that your not dreaming, watch." Spencer simply walked over to Ashley and popped her on the back of the head, Ashley jerking away from the pain.

"Okay, I'm not dreaming and now my ass and head hurts. Thanks, Spence." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Should we call Aiden?" Spencer suggested, trying to at least be thoughtful of the girl's boyfriend. Now would be the best time to mention Aiden. Aiden Dennison was star of the basketball ball team until Spencer's brother, Glen, came around. He was a jock, but certainly not a dumb one. He had respect for girls, unlike some of his friends, who were usual the jerk. He was a complete gentleman, a total stunner for girls, and Spencer was unadmitedly jealous that he got a taste of Ashley's body and she didn't.

She put herself down for that. She should be grateful and happy that Aiden had Ashley. Having Ashley was as frequent as winning the lottery. The brunette knew nothing about this though; Insert scoff. As if she would.

"Nah, Aiden is probably too much company. I want you and you only to know about this. Just you and me. If someone finds out then I'm going to get sent to Siberia and you're going to go to jail and be raped by a guy who looks like Vin Deseil."

Spencer looked at Ashley blankly for a moment, processing what the brunette had just said, and how it was the most stupidest thing she had ever heard.

Spencer threaded her fingers through her hair, getting slightly confused. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Ashley, it's like, almost one and I, for one, actually care about school and wanna get good grades. It's almost the end of the school year and we can't be sleeping in class."

"Spence..."

"And do you ever actually 'study' with Aiden when your there with him, I mean really, Ashley, if I'm going to go to college then so are you, and that means sex can't rule out all of your life when there's more important things that matter."

"Spencer!" The blonde paused and looked around.

"Spencer, up here..." She looked up and saw Ashley, once again, against the ceiling. "How am I gonna sleep if I keep on meditating my way up here?" Spencer smiled.

"Figure it out yourself, I'm going to sleep." Ashley grunted and felt herself free-falling, then she landed on her face. "Spencer, you're really not gonna leave me all alone... Spencer?" Ashley cautiously controlled her movements, not wanting to get to the floor by 'relaxing'. She heard breaths below and then inwardly groaned; Spencer was sleeping.

"I'm crazy, this is a dream, and I'm really starting to think that I have schizophrenia." Ashley finally felt her feet hit the ground, and she grinned with gratitude. "I totally landed that one!"

Ashley tip-toed into bed, quietly getting under the covers. Her thoughts about today: Chaos. She hoped that tomorrow wouldn't be like this. If it was, in would be hell.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Spencer loved riding in Ashley's convertible; The rising sun highlights Ashley's features and it made Spencer wanna melt. Spencer understood why this wasn't Ashley's favorite car. Ashley was more of the darker colors in the rainbow. This was car was red. Yeah, now you see why she disliked it.

They were soon at there arrived destination and were walking to their classes when Spencer saw him. Her enemy. Her best friend's boyfriend.

"Hey Aiden! The game the yesterday was fantastic. You guys were on fire. Literally." Aiden pecked Ashley's cheek and gave Spencer a smile and a one armed hug before walking with them. Spencer's insides churned as that smile wanted to made her wanna run away and throw up.

"Ashley, I told you already, I didn't know that the guy had cigarettes in the locker room. He looked like an innocent little guy."

"Don't let the quiet ones fool you, Aid," Spencer noted. Aiden laughed and leaned on the frame of his homeroom door. "Spencer, you were always quiet and when I finally meet you, your nothing like I expect you to be."

"And what would that be?"

"I dunno... Not quiet, I guess." Spencer rolled her eyes and hit his arm, her hand hurting for a bit. "Shoot, Aiden, do work out every freaking day? Jeez, I think I just broke my hand!"

"Well, twice a week actually."

Spencer was comfortable with talking to Aiden; It was just the little acts of love that he and Ashley shared that made her sick to her stomach. Aiden, once again, kissed Ashley, but this time on the lips. Spencer turned away as if she spotted something facing away from Ashley and Aiden.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Spencer was relieved when she and Ashley left Aiden and were alone together.

"Spence, where is everybody?..." Ashley interrupted the silence. Spencer glanced at the time on her phone and noticed that halls were vaguely empty.

"Dude, were late!" They started speed walking, just for minutes, until Ashley just broke into running. Spencer followed her, knowing that Ashley's shouldn't have parked away from their classes and near the other side of the school.

They were panting and wheezing as they made it to their door. Ashley opened it to a room full a of students, half of who weren't paying attention, other's were paying attention to Ashley and Spencer. The Teacher, Ms. Wilson, Ashley's hater, spoke.

"Miss Davies, do you have a pass with you? I don't know why I'm asking you this though, because you never-"

"No I don't have a pass, thank you very much, I'll be taking my seat now," Ashley said, quite annoyed. Spencer quietly followed Ashley into the room, not wanting to catch anyone's eye. Of course, Spencer sat next Ashley; the students chose the seating arrangements for this school year. Spencer began to focus on what Ms. Wilson said and then realized this was a review and she knew this stuff. She listened anyways.

Spencer was listening to never ending words when she jumped as she felt a poke in her side. She glared at Ashley as glanced at them.

"Miss Carlin, is there something you'd like to tell that's oh-so more important than this review that I'm going over?" Spencer opened her mouth to speak, but Ashley, being Ashley, butted in. Here comes Ashley Davies.

"Actually, Ms.W, I was just telling her how I saw your husband with , dirty dancing, the other day." The teacher's face glowed red, and pointed towards the door with her chalk.

"Detention. You and Spencer. You can't even be in my class for a minute without saying something smart!" Ashley got up from her seat and happily headed toward the door, holding Spencer's wrist. "I love you too, !"

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Spencer turned to Ashley and slapped the back of the brunette's head again. Ashley pouted and rubbed her head. "Spencer, how many times have you done to me this week..."

"Too many, Ashley. I was trying to stay out of detention with you! But now that my nice girl rep is temporarily ruined, I guess I'll go anyway."

"Haha, that's the bad girl Spencer I was looking for. Now hold my hand." Spencer looked down Ashley's hand, and then back up at Ashley.

"Why?" Ashley slid her finger within Spencer's, the blonde trying not to shiver. She failed, and unfornately for Spencer, Ashley felt it. "Now Spencer, I know you like me, but there's no need to orgasm when I touch you." Spencer felt the blush creeping on her face and Ashley chuckled.

"Comon' Spencer, let's go flying and then we'll hit the beach." Spencer titled her head to the side, confused. "Flying where? You can't fly... Oh yeah." Spencer watched as Ashley lifted from the ground, looking down on Spencer.

"Is that why you told me where my bikini today? You planned this!" Ashley grinned.

"Duh, Spencer. Now comon', let's go!" Spencer shook her head. "Ashley, remember we agreed that we can't let anybody know about this. You know they're gonna call the FBI or something if they see two flying girls." Ashley moved and twirled in the air, Spencer watching her with awe.

"Two flying, very hot girls." Spencer noted in that sentence that Ashley had just called her hot and that made her tummy fill with butterflies for a minute. "Ashley, no flying." The brunette pouted and gave up.

"Don't be sad, Ash... You know what? Maybe we can go flying somewhere..."

"I bet you have a nice view of my ass from down there."

Spencer Carlin. Blush disease.

* * *

_I updated because I love you all. And im starting to notice that before I post, there's no mistake, and then after I post, when I read it, there IS a mistake. If there's any mistakes, TELL ME... Anyways, it's almost 2am. Im going to bed. NIGHTY NIGHT! P.S. And Im also sorry that Ashley didn't get to fly in this chap, but I had to mention Aiden SOMEWHERE... He's like a giant Justin Bieber. Hee hee. _

_- Love, Banana._


	3. My First Kiss

_Im getting really tired of posting the title ALL THE TIME, but whatever. It's called Wanna Say Yes, Blah, Blah, Blah, Aiden and Ashley, Blah, Blah, Super POWERS! So, basically, this is a super-powered story with a few of the normal teenage difficulties. Yeah, so, read, and review! Please and Thank you! (Yes, I got that from Kim Possible, Don't judge me -_- )_

* * *

There were certain times where Spencer didn't want to be near Ashley in any kind of way, even a quarter of a mile. Ashley had suggested that they go to her pool instead of the beach, because it was more secluded and Ashley could fly wherever she wanted. Spencer didn't want to be near Ashley because she was afraid the brunette would shove her into the pool.

"Why do you think that, Ash?" Ashley lay on her back, (in the air), thinking to herself, but self-consciously answering Spencer.

"I don't know, Spence. It's like, when your going out with someone, there always on your mind, twenty-four seven, but Aiden, he's sweet but, I just don't think about him the way I should. When I kiss him it's awkward, because he's smiling at me and I'm just staring at him. I feel like I'm letting him down, and I keep on going back to him when something go's wrong. Not that your useless, because you listen to me rant on and on about my life almost everyday, and in fact, I think I've never thanked you."

Spencer checked. Ashley's thanked her once or twice, but not recently. "Thanks, Spence." Spencer shook her head at the curly-headed girl, pulling Ashley down so that their eyes could meet properly. "Ashley, you should never have to thank me, because I'm your best friend, and it's kind of a rule to listen to your ranting." Ashley gleamed, setting herself completely on the ground and holding her arms out.

"Okay, c'mere, Spencer, because that was undeniably sweet." The hug was a little awkward at first, for Spencer at least, but she settled into it and closed her eyes, all of the world fading and just her and Ashley remained.

"Ashley, what're you doing home?" Oh, world's back. Spencer inwardly groaned. She loved Ashley's father, but he walked in the worst times possible. She tortuously let go of Ashley, her body still blazing.

"Detention, bailed school, talking with Spencer," Ashley stated in little bits of the story. The white-haired man walked towards Ashley, examining her.

"Did I do something I don't know about or is there something in my hair?" Raife brought a hand up to his chin.

"You seem different, kiddy. I don't why, but something is just off about you today." Ashley shrugged and crossed her arms.

"But anyways, Ashley, no more getting in trouble this semester. School is almost out and I want you to actually do something with your life other than I did. My life was full of bullcrap until I formed Purple Venom. I want you to be someone, and I don't mean like your mother. Models get laid way too much. I want you to go to college and get a real job, and maybe have a family. But I don't want you to fail at life."

Ashley looked straight into her dad's eyes, and then hugged him. "Thank you, dad. You're like a life guide for me."

"I know, sweetie. Where's Christine? She owes me fifty dollars." Ashley rolled her eyes at her the thought of her mother.

"On a date with some guy named Fernando. And it's not even a date, it's more like a work-out session, just with dinner included." Raife sighed.

"I thought she would choose someone better while I was gone. I mean, what kind of name is Fernando? Look, I'll see you girls later, I'm going to go look for a new phone, Eddie broke my screen again." Ashley and Spencer both laughed. Eddie was the drummer in her dad's band, not to mention the clumsiest man on earth. The parent ruffeld Ashley's hair, the brunette squealing. "Ugh, WHY do parents do that?" Raife grinned.

"Call me if you go out, Ashley. And Spencer," Spencer turned her attention to him. "Watch this girl. Don't let her go through my stuff again." Spencer grinned. "Cool, Raife."

As soon as Raife was gone, Ashley mumbled,"It's not my fault that he keeps Trojan Fire and Ice condoms in his draw." Ashley wasn't going to go through his stuff again. Anytime soon.

"Why did you ever go through his stuff again?" Spencer asked. "He told me my mom hid her vibrator in there," Ashley clearly responded. Spencer looked blankly at the brunette.

"Why the hell would you go looking for that?" Ashley looked at the pool. "Reasons, Spencer. Needs."

* * *

School was about out by now and Aiden would come over here and bother Spencer's time with Ashley. But then again, Aiden would probably just call Ashley first. Right on time, probably. Ashley had pulled Spencer's clothes off and pushed her into the pool. That made Spencer feel freezing in the water and also feel of bit of exposed in only her bikini. Ashley jumped in after her, clothes already off. Ashley was special, she was.

_She won't ever get enough  
Once she gets a little touch  
If I had it my way  
You know that-_

Ashley quickly dried her hands, checking the ID and promptly rolling her eyes. She took the call anyway. "Hey, Aid." And at that time, Spencer decided that now was the time to tune out. Spencer really hated Aiden. She really fucking did. Sometimes. She wanted Ashley so bad, and Aiden wasn't helping it. She should be grateful that she at least had Ashley as a friend. She could be Madison's best friend and always hang out with Jake. There was a bad thought. Spencer's thoughts took a halt as she heard Ashley talking slightly louder.

"Aiden, nothing's wrong, if there was something wrong I would tell you... Spencer's my best friend, Aiden. Your my boyfriend. Those are two different things. Best friends are like the closest people ever."

Now that the blonde's name was mentioned, she was really paying attention. "Now isn't a good time, Aiden... Why are you involving her in this? She has no part in this conversation." Ashley sounded as frustrated as ever, and even though she had her back turned to Spencer, the blonde could tell that Ashley's facial expression was anything but calm. "Aiden, I'll talk to you... whenever. Yeah, okay, whatever, bye."

Ashley growled and turned back to Spencer with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry, Ashley." Ashley held her hand up, and opened her eyes. "You have no reason to be sorry, Spencer. Aiden is the one that's going to apologize for even saying your name. Ugh. Sometimes I wonder I even date him. He's so fucking sensitive." Spencer wasn't going to respond. She wasn't even going to breath. Ashley. "Spence? Hello?" Spencer had to start breathing soon or she was going to have some sort of attack. She forced a breath out, and spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Ashley... Your eyes... They're blue." Ashley stared at Spencer.

"Okay, Spencer, I really don't feel like joking right now, but thanks for trying to cheer me up." Spencer quickly took Ashley's iPhone and took a picture, Ashley lately ducking underwater to avoid it.

"Spencer, I don't like pictures! They make me look like... Oh my gosh. My eyes." Spencer was holding the photo up in front of Ashley's face, the girl looking odd in the picture.

"I look like Jennifer freaking Check! But I'm hotter." Ashley grinned. Spencer groaned. Ashley could be a seven-track mind sometimes.

"Ashley, be serious here, your eyes are blue... What the hell? They're back to normal now!" Spencer blinked, checking if she wasn't the one who was seeing things.

"Maybe my eyes turn blue when I get pissed. Remind Aiden to piss me off more. I like this power, but I'm kind of bummed that it's only blue eyes."

"Ashley, I'm thinking that was only to an extent of how much you got mad. You were just a little bit fed up with Aiden, but think about what would happen if you get really angry with someone like Madison. You and she don't exactly get along." Spencer stated as she climbed out of the pool. She was thinking of something that would test Ashley's anger limits, and she was also thinking of how HOT Ashley looks with blue eyes.

"Leave it to Spencer Carlin to say something like that. Ugh, don't even mention Madison's name now. She's such a... Words can't describe her, Spencer." Ashley followed Spencer out of the pool and into the house, droplets following them.

"Ash, can you pick me up from cheerleading practice tomorrow? I don't feel like using my own car." Ashley was in the kitchen now, pulling stuff from the highest cabinets.

"Sure, as long as I don't see cheerbitch, we're fine." Cheerbitch, A.K.A. Madison Duarte, Ashley's rival since the fifth grade. Madison only hated Ashley because Ashley had pointed and laughed at the girl when Spencer threw up on her. There was also the fact that Ashley dated Aiden, and Madison had wanted Aiden for show, not for love.

"Hey, Spence, watch this." Spencer turned around and found Ashley floating upside down with a cookie in her hand, and then turned back to drying off. "Ashley, all the blood is rushing to your head right now, and soon enough, your gonna get dizzy, or puke," The blonde advised. The towel she had dropped from her hand and she literally screamed when she felt herself being lifted off the ground. "Ashley, put me down!"

"Nu-uh, Spencer. I promised to take you flying and I'm going to do so in my house. It's a really big house, there's probably places I don't know of yet." Ashley flipped onto her back and settled Spencer on top her.

"Don't think of this in an awkward way, you fall asleep on me like this all the time." Spencer was too scared to talk. She had her arms and legs gripped around Ashley in an almost painful way, the brunette chuckling.

"Spencer, I'm not going to drop you. And anyways, this is helping me overcome my fear of heights."

Ashley began moving through the air, and Spencer just held on, praying for dear life that she didn't slip off. She was chanting in her mind, 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I don't wanna die, I'm only seventeen, I wanted to kiss Ashley before I died, at least let me do that God!'

"Spencer, I wish you could do this, it's so cool. It's just like swimming on your back. Excluding the facts that if you fall, you can't float back up. And another is-"

"Ashley, shut the eff up," Spencer shakily mumbled. Ashley giggled and held Spencer close, the blonde trembling. "Okay, Spencer, if it's scaring you that badly I'll put you down." Spencer sighed. She didn't like being further up than the ground that much. Ashley grinned evilly (and utterly sexy if you asked Spencer), and the blonde knew what that meant.

Ashley flipped over and Spencer let her arms loose for a brief second, then she was falling. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she still fell from the air, and she closed. All her dreams were dead now, and so was she. Ashley was gone. Her life was taken. The tears were running freely now, for she couldn't stop them. She felt her self come to a halt as her mind came to results: She was dead now. A painless death too. Wow, heaven was darker than she expected.

"Oh my gosh, Spencer, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Spencer opened her eyes and Ashley was holding her, a few feet away from the ground. Spencer was still crying; she was ALMOST frightened to death. Ashley set Spencer and herself down on the sofa, Ashley cradling the sniffling girl.

"Spencer, I'm so sorry, I didn't think that you would think I'd really drop you! I'm never doing that again." Spencer was shaking, still stunned for a few seconds. Her mind was a bit rattled when she felt it. She didn't expect it to happen like this, though, when she was totally unprepared. Ashley planted a kiss on her cheek and Spencer's world went blank. Ashley Davies had kissed her.

"So, I'll pick you up at four then, right?"

"Uh-huh." While Spencer's plan to test Ashley tomorrow was already intact, all she could think of now was the word:

Wow.

* * *

_There you go amigo! Here's Wanna Say Yes. And Spencer just apparently got her wish. **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own South of Nowhere and I don't own 3oh!3's song 'My first kiss' Why do you think I used that ringtone for Ashley's Eh, Spencer? *Nudge, wink* _


	4. Tommorow

__

__

_So, Spencer just apparently got her first kiss from Ashley, except it's one of those comforting kisses, not an 'I adore you' kiss. I love stupid reality TV shows and I take way too many quizzes in just one night. Sam Puckett is hot. I also just that 'gift from mother nature' this week and I hate it sooo... Fudgepops. _

_

* * *

_

Spencer's eyes opened as she sat up, looking before her. Her dreams were out of control now, all because of Ashley Davies' lips. The blonde then noticed a slight wetness below her waist... She grabbed the cover, slowly looking beneath it. Ashley could do magical things to Spencer, even when she least expected it...

"Damn it, Ashley!" She glanced at the time, noting it was seven-thirty AM. School is today. She had an hour to shower, get ready, eat breakfast, and then drive to school. She made sure she scrubbed twice to...Well, it's better not to discuss it.

"Spencer, you look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?" Spencer's dad asked as he set a bowl of Apple Jacks in front of his daughter.

"Yeah, Ashley fever...," She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing important." Arthur straightened his tie and kissed the top of Spencer's head. "If you start feeling sick, call your mom first. I don't know half of the stuff that she does." Spencer's chuckled, pecking her dad's cheek.

"Alright, dad. Now go help people's lives," Spencer dismissed him with a waving motion as she finished her cereal. As she stood up to put her bowl in the sink, her pocket vibrated. Please, not Ashley, anything but her. She took it out, and her nightmares were reality.

**Heyy spencerlicious: P *AsHyRoKsUrWrLd***

The nickname only made Spencer roll her eyes. She texted Ashley back, grabbing her keys and her bag. And could someone please tell her what Ashley's signature meant?

**Good morning Ash :) **

Shutting off all the lights, she opened up the door, stepping out into the sunshine. She wore a sleeve-less vest today, only because Ashley adored them. The morning air was cool on her skin, it being October. She sometimes thinks that just because it was cold outside, she can get through it. All of that just because she's from Ohio.

**Spence where r u at? Im sittin nxt to aiden  
nd its gettin akward cuz no ones talkin... :/ *AsHyRoKsUrWrLd***

Spencer had known that it'd be awkward between Ashley and Aiden the next day. They had been getting a bit distant for the past few weeks. She put the key in the ignition, starting her car up and driving off. She felt her pocket vibrate once more, but she wasn't going to answer that one. The girl passed her driving test with flying colors, and she didn't expect to get her license taken away just because of a text.

She parked in her regular spot, which was near the breezeway. Ah, the breezeway, where students walked, fought, made out, and eventually almost drove through.

She spotted Aiden and Ashley, both looking down, up, anyways facing away from each other. The curly-headed girl noticed the shadow over her, and looked up, seeing her best friend and nearly knocking over Spencer when she jumped up to hug her.

"Thank God your here." Spencer thanked God for letting Ashley hug her so long and tightly. Aiden muttered something about being late and headed off, leaving the two friends alone.

"He's not texting me back anymore," Ashley sighed. Spencer didn't understand why girls like Ashley got so depressed when their boyfriend didn't text them back. Except for the time where she cried herself to sleep almost every night when Ashley didn't have service at summer camp. (Juvenile camp.)

The day seemed to go by slowly as Spencer just wanted to get to cheerleading practice. Not only did she want to see Ashley with blue eyes again, but she wanted to see how far Ashley's limits could go. On went sixth period, then seventh period, and finally, King High cheerleading practice.

They had been getting ready for the state finals, and because they were in L.A., they had to have swagger with their steps, or else they'd fail miserably. Madison had been working them to the bone lately, but it would all be worth it in a few months. Reviewing the steps two more times and Kelly Blake falling off the top of the pyramid getting onto YouTube in a few minutes, cheerleading practice was over.

All the girls had packed their stuff and only Madison and Spencer were left. The blonde didn't talk to Madison very much, therefore meaning that she wasn't about to now. "Why're you still here, Spencer?" Unless Madison talked to her first.

"I'm waiting for Ashley to come pick me up." Even though Spencer had driven to school in her own car, Ashley had took it because she didn't want to ride with Aiden, alone, for fifteen minutes.

"Spencer, why do you hang out Ashley? You know that all she cares about is Aiden and how they're going to be together forever. If you tried making friends with people like me and Jake, then we'd be your best friends and I'd treat you way more better than that..." Spencer's eyebrows rose as something was about to slide off of Madison's tongue. "...chick. Just consider it. I could maybe even get Aiden to break up with Ashley for you. I'd be the best friend ever known, Spencer."

"Actually Madison, Spencer's my best friend and I love her. As for Aiden, he's my boyfriend I and if you want him you're going to catch him with your cold fingers." Spencer almost got whiplash as she snapped around to see the infamous Ashley Davies, and her eyes were already blue. Spencer's first thought was Aiden, but then she didn't know how long Ashley had been standing there and listening to the one-person conversation.

Spencer watched as Ashley stepped right in front Madison, the brunette watching the Latina with cold eyes. "Madison, just know, you can bribe Spencer all you want, and even if she does join your posse of bossy girls and jerky guys, she'll still always be my best friend. She's the closet thing I've had to peace in this hell-bent world."

"I knew you were in love with her from the start..." Spencer inwardly scoffed. Madison was really full of lies. Ashley grabbed Madison's wrist, restraining her so that she couldn't escape when the brunette punched the living daylights out of her. Ashley's eyes had now gone fully electric-blue, her rage seeping into her veins.

Ashley looked at Madison for a minute, and noticed she wasn't moving. Her eyes weren't blinking, and her mouth wasn't spitting out every word under the sun.

"What's wrong with is her..." Ashley put her hand below Madison's nose. "She's not breathing! Oh my Gosh, I'm going to jail, I killed Madison Duarte! I'm going to get sued for this for sure! I'm never going to-"

"Ashley! Your new power! You can freeze people when you're mad!," Spencer jumped. She somehow liked to discover these things so she could research them. Yeah, she was a little of a geek.

"And I just realized that I froze Madison Duarte. Let's go drop her into a lake while she's still like this." Spencer glared at the brunette, Ashley smiling sheepishly. "Okay, okay, let's go put her in her backyard."

* * *

Ashley seemed oddly quiet while driving to Madison's house. Usually, she was talking about Selena Gomez or blasting Paramore. But today, she was just, not Ashley. Her eyes were back to there elegant chocolate brown now, but they looked like sad puppy's eyes.

"Spencer, she's heavy," The brunette grumbled while kicking the car door shut. Ashley was carrying Madison, bridal-style (Don't even go there), kicking the gate open with her foot. She set Madison on the garden bench, turning around and heading back to the car. "Why'd you make me carry her, Spencer?"

"Because you love me." She saw Ashley shift in her seat, like she trying to force the words out.

"Because best friends love each other."

The drive home was completely silent, and Spencer knew there was something wrong now. Spencer opened the door to her house, Ashley quietly following her in. Spencer stopped at the kitchen, seeing her dad and Clay making some sort of dinner. Ashley didn't stop though; she headed straight to Spencer's room.

"Spence, what's up with Ashley?" Clay asked as he tossed some noodles into a pot.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." She began walking before her dad called out.

"Spencer, ask Ashley if she'll stay for dinner tonight. It is Friday, and that means I make the best deserts." Spencer could never deny that her dad was some kind of super-awesome-mega dad that could cook and help people.

"Kay, dad." Spencer tip-toed into her Spencer-fied room, finding Ashley lying on the bed, face-down. "Ashley, please tell me what's wrong, I don't like it when you're sad either."

Ashley mumbled a few words, and they were very faint, but Spencer still heard them. "It's Aiden?" Ashley rolled over and held her arms out, Spencer instinctively crawling into them. Spencer started tensing up as Ashley finger's ran through her hair, twirling and twisting the blonde locks.

"He was mad because I took your car and didn't drive home with him instead." Typical sensitive Aiden, Spencer thought. "And now he said I like you better than him. I'm just confused Spencer. I don't know what to do, and I don't know why he's keeps on thinking that wanna get rid of him and run off with you somewhere."

"Ash, I think I you should more time with him." Ashley sighed deep and long.

"I've tried to, but like I said it before, it's awkward now." Spencer didn't know what to say.

"Spencer, this whole day, I just hate it. I froze Madison, which she's probably screaming about now, Aiden is mad at me, and the most spectacular thing is that I have two weird powers that I don't know how to control. My life is amazing."

"Ashley, you're just looking down on the negatives."

"As far as I know, there aren't any positives."

"When you wanna get away from everything when things go wrong, running back to Aiden and making him comfort you is obviously resulting in nothing, so dump him and stop being depressed." When things went silent, Spencer's head thought that Ashley was going to get up, and walk away from her, and leave Spencer forever.

"You never said it better, Spencer." The blonde's eyes widened as Ashley took out her cell, texting a long message. Spence didn't have to guess who.

"I texted him that we're better as friends, because he's like my big brother, and big brothers and sisters kissing each other is just freaking wrong. And no, I did not mention that you told me any of the following, because I know he's going get your name into it somehow. So now, I'm just waiting' for a reply..."

"So, you and Aiden are? Like, done for good?"

"I guess so." Ashley was smiling widely, letting a breath out. "Wow, I just let a load of weight off my body... Let's play 'Would You Rather'!" Spencer groaned loudly, for this game was the one game where she sometimes had to do things in order to get an answer.

"Comon', Spency-Cola, it'll be fun." Spencer frowned deeply. She hated her nicknames, and lucky for the brunette, Spencer was too shy to make up a nickname for Ash.

"Ya' know, Ash, I could easily use reverse psychology on you and we could never even play the game."

"I don't know what that means but I'm going to get the game anyway." Ashley pranced over to Spencer's game closet and took out the dreaded book. "Wow, you really don't play this at all, do you?" Ashley coughed as she blew the dust from atop the book. Spencer crossed her arms and huffed.

"No, cause I'm afraid of the answers." Ashley giggled," Knowing you, your afraid of most things." They crawled onto Spencer's bed and Ashley opened the book eagerly, flipping through pages and pages until she grinned. "Ah, here's a perfect one. Would you rather orgasm every time you wake up or whenever someone touches your boobs."

"Already got the first one covered this morning...," Spencer mumbled.

"What you'd say?"

"The second one, yeah." Ashley nudged Spencer, winking. "So you wanna get a little busy, huh?" The blonde furiously blushed, flipping the page. Spencer was largely alleviated, because this question wasn't sexual at all.

"Would you rather have twenty hands and no feet, or have hair growing on your eyelids?" Spencer visioned it for a minute, shuddering. "I'll take the twenty hands," Spencer laughed.

"Oh yeah, so you can increase your typing, your fingeri-" Spencer then found out you can choke on your own spit. She hacked wildly, Ashley patting her back. "Geeze, Spencer, I didn't finish the sentence." The red-faced girl shook her head, finally catching her breath and pointing to Ashley.

"Ashley Davies, shut up," Spencer wheezed. Ashley smirked, flipping the page and finding another question and yawning. "Okay, this is the last one, even though we've only done three." Spencer motioned her to go on.

"Would you rather kiss your dad or your straight best friend on the lips?" Spencer held her breath and tried to think of something other than saying 'You and a thousand other times than it too.' "Um, well, I guess it'd be awkward kissing my dad on the lips, cause ya know', my dad. So, I'm going with my best friend," Spencer sputtered, nervous to bits.

"So you'd kiss me?" Ashley asked while moving closer and closer to her friend. Her finger traveled across Spencer's smooth legs, running up her arm and stopping to cup the blonde's face. Spencer couldn't breathe now. She trying so desperately to pull away from the force, but she couldn't deny it, and soon, Ashley's soft lips were probing on hers. Spencer's eyes didn't close, for she was shocked to the point of insanity. Ashley intertwined her fingers in Spencer's blonde hair

Ashley pulled back, sweetly and softly slow. She gazed at Spencer with a hazy regret, climbing off of the bed. Spencer was about ready to burst with waterworks "I have to go, I, um, Dinner with Kyla." Ashley hastily put her things into her school bag, and advanced to the room's door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, then." Spencer didn't reply as the girl walked out.

No one had bothered Spencer at dinner to ask why she was so melancholy. Her dad managed to get her to help her wash the dishes, but after that, she climbed her way upstairs and dragged herself into bed. As soon as she was covered up and her eyes were closed, her bed vibrated. Mindlessly, she checked it.

**Goodnight Spence XoXoX *AsHyRoKsUrWrLd*** Spencer pretended that Ashley didn't pretend like it didn't happen. She texted her back wearily, and set her cell down.

**Night Ash ~XOxoXO~ **

Tonight, she was the girl that got her wish, that was frittered with by Ashley Davies. Tomorrow, Spencer would be the girl who gets straight A's, the girl who watches her best friend make out with her boyfriend, the girl who will never officially have Ashley Davies.

____

* * *

_Please don't hurt me. P.S. If you review, you get a free a puppy. Nah, I'm lying. You get the feeling of getting to review. _


	5. Mistake

_I heard Kesha's song 'We R Who We Are' and it oddly reminded of Spashley... o_o Anyways... Who likes Cece and Rocky? They're so cute! -togteher- Who watched the BAD GIRLS CLUB! I love Lea, although she changed too much... Yeah, back to the story now._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I would have brought SoN back by now is I owned it. And no, I don't own Ashley Davies either. Sigh.. Sad, I know._

* * *

Ashley hasn't been at school for two days. She firgured that Ashley wouldn't show up the first day, but on the second she knew something was up. She'd saw Aiden in the halls, melancholy and just not his usual basket-ball boy self. He'd trudged through every class, people patting his back on the way. They'd asked what's wrong and he'd either not respond or say, "Nothing."

Spencer didn't understand why people said 'Nothing' when there was something obviously wrong. And more to the point, Aiden wasn't the only depressed one. The blonde herself was miserable without Ashley's sarcastic comments and she couldn't stand to even walk into the school doors without those twinkling brown eyes waiting to meet her.

And worse, she and him were sitting together right now. Minutes went by and not one word had been passed between them. It was too awkward, too quiet. Ashley had always led on the conversation, Spencer having nothing to talk about and Aiden always wanting to talk sports. Without Ashley, it was like a time bomb, and the bomb was ready to explode at any second.

"Spencer..." She was startled by the break in the silence, Aiden casting his sorrow-filled, green-gray eyes at her. "Did she tell you... Did she say why she really doesn't like me?" Spencer was afraid to answer that question. Aiden was a very sensitive boy. It took a while before she was able to speak.

"Aiden... I can't-" She didn't have the words to finish the sentence, as she was unable to create the thoughts. She was afraid that Aiden would get offended at her words. And if she didn't have Aiden, she didn't have anybody. She braced herself for the best and worst, speaking.

"She said that it's better for you guys to be friends other than lovers because your more like a brother, and I don't think that incest is the new 'sexuality.'" She felt a bit relieved when she got him to a smile, and then a chuckle. There was still tension, but not as much.

"I guess I'm okay with that. But it's like whenever she's buzzed up or depressed, she'll come to me. I feel like a blanket for her."

"Ashley's like a princess; She'll always have her knight-and-shining-amour to come to her rescue, but she'll always have a secret prince that's never going to have her."

They sat and talked about a few things for the rest of lunch period. Spencer came to know that Aiden was Ashley's first. Yeah, she wasn't to thrilled about that comment, and Aiden must've realized that, because now he was looking at his shoes and apologizing.

"I shouldn't have said that, huh?"

"Well, it didn't seem like the right thing to bring up right now..." The bell rung and teens were rushing towards their classes, Aiden glancing at the blonde.

"Thanks, Spence. You made this day seem a little better." He gave a brief but warming hug. He pulled back, giving her a wave and rushing towards fifth period. Now she had other priorities.

She had to see Ashley, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. There would be questions that'd create deathening tension, and there'd already be a wad of tension above them. What she couldn't really get off her mind was that Ashley kissed her. The girl that made her body freeze up at one moment and melt at another, that made her giggle and snort like a nerd, that made her wanna scream out in total frustration, that had kissed her and fled from the room. She was going to be pulp sooon.

She did manage to cry herself to sleep that night. She felt so pathetic for being so torn over one kiss and one girl. It was her best friend. The one who doesn't like girls, who should be with the high-school cutie. But a more important thing mattered, and that was either getting over Ashley or going to see her and talking it over, or the possible outcome, Ashley could have taken off somewhere. But first, she needed to ask Madison to pass practice for today. And...

"Maldita sea, Spencer! You can't be serious! The finals are less than two months away and you wanna bail? And for what actually?" Spencer shrunk under pressure. Yeah, the nerd side of her was kicking in...

The gym was full of female voices, and basketball player's yells. It smelt like perfume, sweat, and rotten tacos. Maybe she was hungry in anticipation to see Ashley.

"My dad's been really sick lately and-"

"Eso no es cierto, Spencer. What's the real deal?" Spencer felt very anxious around Madison. She got teased by the girl, and most of the time was protected by Ashley. Oh, that reminded her!

"Okay, my mom called me up for this mother-daughter thing at her job and guess who got picked," Spencer lied, pretty deceivingly to add. Madison grinned, and her expression softened. "I know what that feels like," Madison said. "Okay, your off the hook. But no more skipping after this. The judges are really tight this year, and one little screw up because of no practice is not gonna be a good excuse."

The blonde nodded, shaking the Latina's hand. Madison looked at the opposing hand, and Spencer pulled it back awkwardly. Madison shook her head, speaking,"For a cheerleader, your really lame, Spencer. I'gonna have to give you some lessons on how to be a bitch. More like myself, maybe." Spencer wouldn't dream of it.

As she walked out of the gym, she heard whistles, feeling the heat slowly creeping up into her cheeks and ears. Maybe some of Ashley's sexiness was rubbing off onto her. But then again, Ashley didn't rub off. She was made for show, not share. She glanced around her shoulder to see Aiden, and a couple of the other boys smirking at her.

"Jerkoffs," She muttered.

* * *

She pulled up into the drive-way, as quietly as possible, sitting and staring at the mansion for a few minutes. Her hand was gripping the door handle, and she even getting a little sweaty. She wasn't one to be bold, especially when it came to Ashley. She held that little piece inside of her, the one that that had 'courage' on it, and stepped out of the car.

And then when she got to the large doors, she was once again, staring.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or actually connect your hand to the door?" Spencer looked up, startled to see Ashley's form poking out the window. Spencer began to say something, but Ashley held out her hand.

"I'll let you in and then we'll talk." Spencer remained quiet, hearing the footsteps pattering down and the door swinging open. The blonde held back on shivering as she saw that Ashley only in boxers and a tank.

"You do notice that I walked down instead flying down? You see? I'm responsible!" Spencer nodded, giving a little smile. Ashley was cute when she was proud of herself.

They walked into the castle-like place, Spencer taking a seat on the red-leather sofa. The atmosphere of the house could make someone feel like a baby deer in a cheetah cage.

"So..."

She already felt the room's pressure rising at an alarming rate. There was no else in the room to distract them at this time. It was all down to this point. She told herself she was going to see Ashley in the first place so she was going to do it. Although, despite that they were best friends, they felt like this was the first time they had lay eyes on each other.

"So," Ashley repeated. Spencer sighed.

"Ashley, I don't wanna joke right now." The brunette's brown orbs moved slowly up, facing Spencer. The lull in the conversation was long, much too long for anyone. It was probably fifteen later when someone spoke.

"What did Aiden say?" Spencer knew exactly what Ashley was referring to. "He didn't exactly say the same thing. He said that he felt like your blanket or something, like when you come running back to him when you can't deal with things." Ashley didn't look very happy, but she had felt that coming. She was quite emotional at times.

"I guess I'll talk to him tonight. He's been calling me every freakin' day."

"I expected that from him. He's been really depressing lately." The joke was a no-flow.

She needed to talk about it. She needed to know if that kiss was a nothing, or something of nothing. Her feelings were flooded with doubt, and pure fear. There was a pregnant silence almost, as if there was an elephant trying to block them from talking. Ashley hadn't looked up, as she found her nails to be so interesting instead of meeting eyes with her friends. Spencer didn't know what to do at this point. She wanted to scream it out at Ashley Why had she done it? Why had she left right afterwards?

"Why'd you kiss me?" Ashley froze, her fingers halting and the room becoming more tension-filled. The brown eyes that'd she come to love met her and were saying something, but Spencer couldn't read it out. The brunette went from looking down, sideways, anywhere that wasn't facing the blonde. Ashley opened her mouth, but closed it.

Spencer wanted answers, not fish-talking. She was getting fidgety now. The chair was hot and uncomfortable, and she wanted to runaway now, because her heart was pounding, waiting for some kind of response. A lump was forming in her throat now. Why was she about to cry? "Why'd you do it, Ash?..." Ashley shook her head. Why did she care about a kiss? One that she should have forgotten about two days ago?

Spencer never knew that so much sorrow could cae physical pain. Her chest felt like it was going to burst at any second now as she waited for a logical answer. If she didn't get one any sooner, she was going to emotionally die.

She realized that Ashley was her everything. Her days, her nights. She had a crush on Ashley since seventh grade, and as cheesy as it sounded, she didn't care. She felt like she was about to lose that everything, that gave her something to live for. Ashley was the motivation in her life. She felt so safe around the brunette, so secure. She couldn't lose that. She'd be dead. She felt tears, but hurriedly blinked them back. "Why, Ash? Why'd you run out?"

Spencer watched as a tear ran down a tan cheek, and a strained voice whispered,"Because I made a mistake."

* * *

_Ooooh, what's going to happen next? Ashley just said the words Spencer DID NOT wanna hear. Sorry for being gone, I come and go like weather. Goodnight! P.S. Who thinks that Cece and Rocky from 'Shake It Up' (The Disney show) are sooo CUTE together! Kay, I'm leaving now. We R Who We Are! Byeeeeeee! (Don't worry, I still love Spashley)_


End file.
